


care like you touch me

by orphan_account



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	care like you touch me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoonthewall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=geckoonthewall).



This is the third time Dan's cancelled on her right before their friend-date without even sending a text message to tell her to not bother showing up. He's making a habit of sending Vanessa instead. Serena is not used to Dan being this much of an ass.

"What's going on with him?" she asks when Vanessa arrives, hair dishevelled and completely out of breath, shaking her head in an apologetic manner. "Do I need to kick his ass again? Do I need to remind him that even though we're 'just' his friends, this is no way to treat a lady?"

Vanessa grins. "You know him. A writing seminar here, meet-up with some collaborator there, blah blah, he's been getting really shitty reviews for his work from everyone, from his classmates to his professors. He's down. Looking for new inspiration."

Serena opens her mouth, then closes it again. "He's being a big manwhore."

"Pretty much," Vanessa laughs.

"God. Fine. Let's go in."

"What?"

Serena gives her a look. "I made reservations. This is one of the best places to get dinner in the area, or like, the world. You need to call three weeks prior to get a good spot at all. There is no way I'm letting this one go."

"But -"

"It's all paid for. You can take me out dancing to your favourite club after, if you want."

Vanessa makes a face. "I am so not someone to turn down an offer of free food. You have been warned!"

"Knew you were a woman after my own heart," Serena pipes and tugs on Vanessa's stray-lock, following her inside with a hand to her lower back.

 

~*~

 

When they fall into bed later that night, after sweaty hours dancing at a local club Vanessa praised where they danced rubbing up against each other, toasted with drinks sucking out the last drops from their shot glasses, it's not a scene Serena has never experienced before. There was Georgina, after all, and even Blair, though Blair has always been saving herself for some person or another, and it never went past chaste kissing, that one time they tried.

It's different with Vanessa. It's less uncoordinated, less blurry, more calculated, like that sharpness in her eyes when she pulls Serena's top over her head. Like she's waiting for some sort of reaction that won't be a moan or a hand to the back of her skull, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Serena doesn't want to think about that. She wants Vanessa's black locks running between her fingers, feel the product Vanessa uses, concentrate on the aggressive, dominant push of a tongue between her lips, just like she expected Vanessa to be, a change from the boys Serena usually dates, a mix of do you want me to? and I'm not sure you'll like this?. Vanessa's saying oh, believe me, I'll make you like this! with every fiber of her being, the way her hands push at Serena's shoulders, the way her thigh fits against Serena's groin, pressing down, making her shudder.

She smells of martinis and cherry and Serena chases the taste of lemon in Vanessa's mouth. It's from the piece Vanessa kept sucking on while nipping on her last drink, where her tongue was all over the juice, lips puckered; even the memory makes Serena want to sit on her face, rolling her hips while Vanessa does the same to her clit.

"Do you want -?" she asks, breathless, when Vanessa moves back from her mouth, drawing the back of her hand over her lips. There's lipstick everywhere.

Vanessa's moved her leg away, a painful loss, kneeling on both sides of Serena's hips now, and when she lifts her arms, Serena pulls her shirt up, thumbs grazing her smooth belly, fingers trailing over the rim of Vanessa's bra. They get that off next. Serena leans forward, braces herself on Vanessa's waist, her fingers digging into soft flesh, and tugs at her right nipple, just teeth, making Vanessa's breath catch in her throat.

"I didn't think you'd ..." Vanessa starts.

"I'd what?" Serena tries not to let her fingers dip too obviously under the low-cut waistband of Vanessa's jeans. Instead, she busies herself licking patterns over her lovely breasts, tonguing and lapping before she puts her mouth over Vanessa's left nipple and sucks hard. The answering moan is enough to make her braver and she lets her right hand wander down, waiting for a refusal, for an order to end this as suddenly as it started. But even when her thumb grazes the zipper of Vanessa's jeans and dips down, hand splaying over her groin, Vanessa doesn't say a word, just rocks her hips forward in approval.

"I'd what?" Serena repeats, taking her mouth away from Vanessa's breasts, kissing a path down to her navel. She expects "didn't think you'd be into girls like that" or "didn't think you'd do this", if Vanessa goes for the short one.

But Vanessa has been surprising her since that first time they played guitar hero, and it's no different this time. "Didn't think you'd want to do this with me," she says instead. Me, like that's the thing that's special about this set-up.

Maybe, Serena thinks, maybe it's time to start thinking outside the box. "You're gorgeous," she says and pops the button of Vanessa's jeans with her teeth. "I want to fuck you so hard."

Vanessa catches her hand, the one with the thumb still rubbing up between Vanessa's legs, and moves both their hands together, harder, pushing. "Dirty," she smiles, approving, always approving, and adds, "Are you drunk?"

"If I was," Serena says, "I would think twice about this."

"You're not now?"

"No."

That seals it, for both of them, but especially, Serena is surprised to see, for Vanessa, who goes for Serena's pants, pulling them down her hips in a flurry of movements, along with the panties.

"Good," she hears Vanessa say. "Because I sort of like you. And I don't want this to be one you forget."

Serena smiles up at her and spreads her legs, grasping for Vanessa's face, for another kiss. "We'll get pancakes in the morning. Watch Planet Earth together."

"I love that series," Vanessa breathes into her mouth.

"I know."

Vanessa kisses, languid and slow, lets Serena suck on her tongue, and then lets their tongues dance in the open, filthy, without their lips touching. After that, she pulls back and just looks, looks at Serena spread out before her, and lets her fingers slip down to where Serena''s all wet.

Serena feels her hips buck up into the touch and throws her arm over her face, moaning, "More, please."

Vanessa doesn't hesitate, slides two fingers up and inside her, and Serena feels herself clench around them hard, almost like she's ready to come, just from this.

"You want my mouth?" Vanessa asks, smiling down at her.

Serena nods, open-mouthed, breathing hard.

"Where? Show me."

Serena swallows. Vanessa's fingers are still snug inside her body, hardly moving, just resting inside, comfortable; or they are, until Serena's fingers trail over her own clit and she rocks up into her own touch, then it's a hard slide of in-and-out, and she's fucking herself on Vanessa's fingers, rubbing over her own clit.

"Stop," Vanessa says suddenly. Serena immediately obeys, and when she takes her hand away, Vanessa ducks down, flicks her tongue over the exact same spot her own fingers were pressing down on before.

"God," Serena says, head thrown back, unable to watch as Vanessa spreads her open.

Vanessa starts licking in earnest, pressing her tongue down, rubbing over Serena's clit with her tongue, sucking before twisting down hard once more.

Serena feels herself grow tight, her thighs squeeze together to add more pressure, can feel herself clenching around Vanessa's fingers, riding it out on her as orgasm washes over her. It makes her vision swim, and Vanessa doesn't stop, works her through it until Serena's almost tugging her off, over-sensitive, a throbbing between her legs, a twisting feeling in her stomach that makes her feel languid and sated.

There are long moments where there's silence and harsh breathing.

"That was ..." she starts, and blinks. She doesn't know how to finish this sentence.

"Thanks," Vanessa smirks, taking it as a compliment, and falls over beside her onto the bed. She's leaning into Serena's body, but not forcing a kiss, which is nice. Her mouth and bits of her chin are wet.

Serena licks at them, smirking when Vanessa raises an eyebrow. "What do you want?" she asks. Vanessa still has her pants on, is rubbing herself through them, not pushily, but like she's bothered, like she's turned on, her panties wet, like she wants an orgasm now, please.

"Have you ever gone down on a girl?" Vanessa asks curiously.

"In the name of science," Serena admits.

"This isn't -"

"Yeah. Definitely nothing experimental about it."

"Because..." Vanessa doesn't say why. She just tugs the zipper of her open jeans down.

"I want to. You have no idea," Serena laughs, and it's not just because Dan has been standing her up forever, not just because Vanessa personally shows up every time to deliver the message, and oh. Oh.

Later, she thinks. They'll talk about it later. She sort of likes having her mouth on Vanessa. She doesn't do fingers first like Vanessa did, or only to prop her open a bit, push her legs apart; but she nuzzles the insides of her thighs and inhales her scent, and it's strangely beautiful to be able to feel every reaction of Vanessa's body as she buries her tongue in her folds, licking her open, sliding her tongue inside her body.

Vanessa's enjoying the slow sweeps, makes a desperate little sound in the back of her throat when Serena finally moves up to press down on her clit, and then she adds fingers, like she learned the first time she tried this, placing just the tips into the wetness, warmth coating her fingers.

She works Vanessa open slowly, wearing her down, slides her tongue between her fingers now and then to listen to the moans of pleasure it elicits from Vanessa, and when she thinks it's done, she presses her thumb into Vanessa's clit hard and feels her shudder around her tongue, feels her clench,her body tight-strung, breathing harsh.

She doesn't know if Vanessa's into cuddling a lot, but Serena likes it, that period after sex where you lie there for a while, enjoying the quiet and the afterglow, where you can think about things, but not clearly. When there's a haze around your thoughts.

It makes her come up with questions, strange, silly questions, and she asks, "Did you want this?", like it makes sense to anyone outside her own head, without the context she has it in.

Vanessa goes along though, turns a little to lean further into Serena and shrugs, nods. Her finger's lying beside Serena's, touching, but not overlapping.

"How long?" Serena doesn't know where she's going with this, but it feels like it could change things.

Vanessa shrugs again, but this time, she accompanies it with a push against Serena's shoulder, making her lie down so that she can fit her head on Serena's collarbone. "A while after the first semester? I don't know. You changed. Not in high school, definitely not, but now. Now you're..."

Serena knows what she means. She sort of knew, when she came back from boarding school, who she was, but not where her place was, not completely. Now, she's no longer the child who'll fall in with a man working a scam. She's no longer the child who doesn't double, triple check people, who believes them when they tell her they love her. She only takes home the ones who listen and stay in the evenings, who, after the club, offer to get her a glass of water and try to watch Hitchcock moves with her, misguided attempt of the choice itself aside.

"Dan's a piece of work," she says.

"Is he," Vanessa half-asks, because it's not really a question. It seems it has dawned on her similarly.

"I guess not." Serena smiles. "God, we've been on three dates already, haven't we."

"Without noticing. There's an accomplished feat."

"I don't mind," Serena quickly says, because it feels like she needs to. "I mean. If you wanted to make a fourth one. Without the interference of annoying ex-boyfriends-slash-best-friends."

Vanessa looks up. "Seriously?"

Serena shrugs. "We're in college. We can try it out. It's not high school. It won't be a tragic and already-doomed attempt at a Shakespearian love affair, I hope. I hope."

Vanessa snorts. "Well, at least we already know neither of us is crossdressing for this."

"Actually, I sort of like dressing up -"

"Shut up," Vanessa grins. "No, really, you're giving away all my kinks before we can get to that part of the relationship."

"Yeah. Right now, though, we could explore the sex part of the relationship a little more? If... if you wanted?" Serena asks tentatively, and her heart beats a little faster when Vanessa waggles her eyebrows and starts slipping down her stomach, kisses left and right.

 

~*~

_~~ written July 2009_


End file.
